Taking a Break Together
by Lifrane
Summary: Takes place during S2x22. I've always felt there was a scene missing between Veronica and Logan, so I went ahead and wrote it. Please R&R! Btw, English is not my first language so if you come across any mistakes, please let me know!


Taking a Break Together

Veronica felt her heart sink as she neared the hotel room. The last time she has been here was quite a disaster – she opened up to Logan after his 'epic' speech and it turned out he didn't remember it at all, plus he had Kendall in the room with him. However, a lot has happened since then and even though she was just as confused about her feelings for Logan – or about his feelings for her, for that matter – she knew she had to come and talk to him, at least thank him for being there for her and saving her life in more than one way. Besides, after hearing the news about his dad, she just couldn't stay away any longer.

He opened the door at her first knock.

"Hey, Veronica" he said with a small smile. "Come in."

"What, no Kendall this time?" she said with a nervous laugh and instantly regretted it. "Sorry".

"Nah, I kicked her out when I heard your car arriving from a mile." he replied dryly. "And before you ask, my father had the decency to get shot in his own room, so you don't have to worry about that either".

Veronica touched his arm lightly.

"I am so sorry Logan. What happened?"

"Apparently, somebody had enough of a grudge against him to splash his brains out on the television. I can't blame them, whoever it was." Logan turned his back to her as he walked to the window. "The porter told me after I got back from your place." He gave a snort. "You know, it's lucky I'm running out of family members because it's getting really boring to keep reading about their deaths in the media.

Veronica slowly walked over to his side.

"Logan, I am so sorry you had to be alone for this! After yesterday evening… why haven't you called me?"

Logan smiled sadly.

"You just got back your father from death. I didn't want to disturb you with the untimely demise of mine. Who, by the way, got exactly what he deserved." He added bitterly.

Veronica was speechless for a moment. Logan was right, of course, but still, it must be horrible to have to say that of your own father – and be right.

"Yes, he might have." she said softly. "But you didn't! You deserve so much better, Logan."

He gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever".

"No, not whatever!" Veronica said heatedly. "You saved my life yesterday! And then took me home and stayed with me all night when I thought my father was dead. You even made me bacon for breakfast. I'd say, a person like that deserves a lot better."

Logan looked at her.

"Thank you, Veronica." He said warmly. "At least I have a character witness if I get accused of killing my father."

"What?"

"You know, I'm in the habit of being accused of things I haven't done and of murdering people I haven't murdered. So I wouldn't be surprised if somebody decided to check up on my alibi for yesterday."

Veronica patted his arm.

"That you don't have to worry about. You were with me the whole time."

"I am sure Sheriff Lamb will appreciate that."

Veronica laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I am not his most reliable witness?"

"Not me. Lamb does" Logan said with a grin.

They were silent for a while. Veronica tried to find some consoling words she might utter to Logan, but hell, what is a girl supposed to say to a boy whose father got shot after driving his wife to suicide while sleeping with, and later killing his son's girlfriend? Especially after a night like yesterday when he saved her life and then together they witnessed the suicide of a friend who turned out to be a mass-murderer?

"We are pretty messed up, huh?" Logan muttered as if hearing her thoughts.

"Yeah."

Logan took a deep breath. "Listen, Veronica, I want to apologize for prom night. Or rather, for the morning after prom night. I…

Veronica shook her head. "There is really no need…"

"Yes there is! Because I might not be able to remember what exactly I said, but I know that whatever it was, I meant it."

"You did? That's great! I will finally get a pony!" Veronica cried with fake enthusiasm.

"No, that must have been some other drunken guy. I know that I must have said something along the lines of going to miss you and not wanting to."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have been practicing my speech for that special occasion. I wanted to somehow convince you to keep running into me, even if it was not unavoidable any more. Unfortunately, I had too much quality time with a bottle and it quite ruined my memory of the night. But not my intentions."

"Well, you and your bottle were pretty convincing, I have to say." Veronica smiled. "Even romantic. Or, I should say, epic. It's a pity you can't remember it, you could quote it for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, I don't really care about that. I just wish to keep seeing you" he said earnestly as he grabbed her hand. "Listen, Veronica, I don't want to lose you. Please.

Veronica felt her very own Logan-butterflies start a crazy dance in her stomach as he looked into his deep brown eyes pleading with her.

"I don't want to lose you either. I am just not sure if it is a good idea to rush things. We've been through so much, and I … I would like to take a break from all the drama." She tilted her head to the side. "But we can take that break together, if you agree?"

"I'd love to. I think we've already had our fair share of drama for the rest of our lives. Or the decade at least." He smiled relieved as a warm wave of happiness washed over him. "How would you want to do this? I call you? You call me?"

Veronica looked down at their feet. "I think we could start over. Go on dates, do things like normal couples. We take it slow, and see how it goes." She looked into his eyes, and for a moment they just stood there, gazing at each other, holding hands.

"OK" Logan said softly.

He let her hand go and turned back to the window again. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Er, could you please leave so that I can call you and ask you out on a date?"

Veronica threw herself at Logan and kissed him hard. He kissed her back just as fiercely and held her tight like his life depended on her. Later, none of them could remember how they ended up on his bed, minus their shirts and her left shoe.

"So much for taking it slow, huh?" Veronica said as she snuggled into Logan's side.

"Well, it is pretty slow. You still have almost all of your clothes on."

Veronica punched his arm playfully. They lay contentedly in each other's arms for a while.

"I could have died yesterday if it wasn't for you. I don't really know any more how many tough situations you have rescued me from. I just…"

"Three" Logan interjected.

"What?"

"Three."

"Only three? Well, then you're not quite Clark Kent material yet."

"That's good 'cause it's the Bruce Wayne effect I'm going for."

Veronica laughed.

"You will look adorable in a bat suit!" she kissed his cheek lightly. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"You're welcome. Anytime." He paused for a second. "Or rather, Never again. Please try not to get into any life-threatening situations in the near future, OK?"

Veronica raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Don't ask too much of me, darling." she said with a smile.


End file.
